Des jours d'amours
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Amours, drame, surprise et humour comment mieux décrire les élèves de Sweet Amoris ? Voilà justement un recueil de drabble sur tous ces phénomènes qu'on adore tant ! Je ne possède pas Amour Sucré, on est d'accord, hein ?
1. Un duo inséparable

**Bonjours chers compatriotes francophone ! Je me suis mise à Amour Sucré il y a peu et je trouve ce jeu génial (outre le système des PA, mais bon, sans ça le jeu aurait sans doute fermé depuis longtemps donc on va dire que ce n'est pas grave...). J'ai décidé, pour commencer à m'immiscer dans l'univers complètement déjanté et 'lovelesque' de ce jeu, de faire des drabbles de 100 mots. J'ai des tas d'idées en tête !**

* * *

 **1\. Un duo inséparable.**

Castiel détestait Nathaniel, c'était un fait.

Tout Sweet Amoris le savait ces deux garçons ne pouvaient se supporter.

Toujours à se chercher des problèmes, à se disputer, à se battre.

Castiel ne supportait pas le comportement sage de Nathaniel,

Nathaniel n'appréciait le caractère rebelle de Castiel.

Ils se détestaient depuis aussi loin qu'ils s'en souvenaient.

Mais du coup, ils se connaissaient par cœur, à leur plus grand regret.

Castiel savait que Nathaniel pleurnicherait s'il obtenait une mauvaise note,

Nathaniel savait la réaction arrogante de Castiel si quelqu'un l'approchait.

Et à force, ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

 **Franchement, ils ne sont pas trop complémentaire ces deux-là ?**


	2. Merde, je crois que je l'aime

**2\. Merde, je crois que je l'aime.**

Trop sage, trop bien élevé, trop gentil, trop _parfait_.

Castiel connaissait mille façons de décrire son boulet de délégué aux yeux dorés.

Ce type l'insupportait au plus haut point sa simple présence l'ennuyait.

Il aimait se moquer de Nathaniel et de ses réactions puérils.

Cela était devenu son quotidien et quand sa victime n'était pas dans les parages,

Il se contentait de rester maussade en le maudissant de ne pas être là.

Un jour, Lysandre lui émit une hypothèse sur son drôle de comportement.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer puis fut horrifié : Lysandre disait vrai.

Il aimait ce fichu boulet.


	3. Le seul et véritable amour

**Non, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai écrit un drabble sur cette fille-là.**

 **3\. Le seul et véritable amour.**

Ambre était une peste waouh, quelle révélation !

Elle-même le savait, et s'en fichait.

Le monde était à ses pieds, tout tournait autour d'elle.

Après tout, une star ne méritait-elle pas ça ?

Certes, elle faisait des coups bas, mais ils fonctionnaient à chaque fois.

Elle se contentait juste de tout faire pour atteindre son but.

Tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner, après tout.

Pourtant son principal objectif restait toujours hors de portée, et cela la désolait énormément.

Car Ambre pouvait être une peste, mais elle était sincère avec ses sentiments.

Elle aimait Castiel mais ce n'était pas réciproque.


	4. Amour fraternel

**Ça, c'est juste parce que j'ai beaucoup Nathaniel.**

 **4\. Amour fraternel.**

Ambre n'était pas une sœur très agréable.

Au contraire, elle lui attirait souvent de nombreux problèmes.

Ils étaient bien différents depuis leur tendre enfance.

Et il ne pouvait que ressentir du remord à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

Car s'il prenait son nouveau rôle de délégué très à cœur,

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désolé pour le comportement récent de sa sœur.

Ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, mais ils venaient tout de même de la même famille.

Ils partageaient le même sang et en temps qu'ainé, il devait veiller sur elle.

Afin qu'Ambre ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs que lui.


	5. Un drôle de phénomène

**Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup le style de Lysandre, que ça soit par ses vêtements victoriens que son comportement.**

 **5\. Un drôle de phénomène.**

Lysandre savait ce qu'on disait de lui dans son dos il n'était pas idiot.

Il savait qu'on le considérait comme excentrique et pas seulement pour ses des vêtements.

A vrai dire, il ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, ce que les autres pensaient de lui l'indifférait.

Après tous, les goûts et les couleurs étaient dans la nature... et il appréciait ce que la nature lui avait offert.

Il devait tout de même admettre que cela était un peu injuste de le traiter de la sorte.

Personne n'avait-il donc fait attention à la nouvelle élève ?

Pourtant celle-ci était un drôle de phénomène.


	6. Une Mary-Sue ?

**Juste histoire de me moquer de la sucrette. Rien de bien méchant, promis. C'est juste pour rire.**

 **6\. Une Mary-Sue ?**

Elle était une élève très intelligente, ce qui n'ajoutait qu'à sa beauté naturelle.

Elle avait toujours vrai, n'accusait personne sans de bonnes raison.

Ses cheveux semblaient changer de couleurs d'un jour à l'autre.

De même que ses yeux portait-elle des lentilles ?

Les filles la jalousaient ou l'idolâtraient, les garçons ne pouvaient que l'aimer.

Même Castiel, réputé pour son sale caractère, ne l'effrayait pas.

Au contraire, elle était une des seuls à pouvoir le supporter sans problème.

Une question résonna dans la tête de tous les lycéens.

La nouvelle était-elle un de ces rares et étonnants spécimens de Mary-Sue ?


	7. Le plus beau des surfeurs ?

**Je le trouvais cool au début mais, en fait, il est beaucoup trop collant comme mec.**

 **7\. Le plus beau des surfeurs ?**

Dake n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il était beau, cool, gentil et encore plus doué à la drague qu'un Don Juan.

Son talent naturel pour attirer les filles lui avait valu de nombreuses conquêtes.

Toutes l'aimaient, lui et son physique de rêve.

Il avait bien fait d'être un surfeur les filles adoraient ceux qui se pavanaient avec leur planche de surf.

Et lui cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour pouvoir dévoiler ses tatouages une fois torse-nu.

Alors pourquoi ces filles ne réagissaient pas à sa présence ?

Qu'est-ce que les garçons de Sweet Amoris avaient de plus que lui ?

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que les garçons de Sweet Amoris ont de plus que lui ? Attention, la réponse est très facile...**


	8. Un amour lointain

**J'ai eu l'idée de ce drabble après avoir lu Lettre miracle de TiteOshun, qui traite justement du même sujet. Je ne dirais pas le nom du couple, mais je pense que vous le devinerez quand même, c'est assez évident.**

 **8\. Un amour lointain.**

Elle, timide et discrète, aussi légère et transparente que le vent.

Douce et attentionnée comme une fleur délicate.

Lui, bruyant et moqueur, aussi fort qu'une tempête qui se déchaîne.

Rebelle et désintéressé comme un adolescent en pleine crise.

Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun, sauf le lycée.

Jamais elle ne devrait l'intéresser, invisible comme elle était.

Jamais il ne devrait l'intéresser, indiscipliné comme il était.

Pourtant c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il la remarquait,

Elle, si différente de toutes les autres, de ces filles si superficielles et égocentrique.

Comme une violette dans un champ de rose qui commençaient toutes à fanées.


	9. Une école de fou

**Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si les élèves de ce lycée allaient en cours ? Je n'ai jamais l'impression qu'ils y vont...**

 **9\. Une école de fou.**

Un jour, une fille bizarre prétendrait que des fantômes se cachent dans l'école.

Un autre, un duo se perdrait dans une course bien préparée par les organisateurs.

Il y avait une chance de croiser un garçon aux yeux vairons avec des vêtements victoriens,

Un rebelle qui vous enverra balader à la moindre parole,

Un aimable délégué toujours victime des bêtises de son horrible sœur,

Une directrice bipolaire qui a un chien qui se balade toujours dans les couloirs,

Et des élèves qui ne vont jamais en cours !

Franchement, le lycée Sweet Amoris ne ressemblait-il pas à une école de fou ?


	10. Le jardin aux deux faces

**Ce drabble est suite à deux personnages qui ont tous deux un avis très différent sur les jardins. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le personnage de Violette, pas vous ?**

 **10\. Le jardin aux deux faces.**

Ce n'était qu'un simple jardin, comment pouvait-on le voir autrement ?

Il n'avait vraiment rien de particulier avec ces fleurs, ces plantes et cette verdure partout.

Tout y était beaucoup trop calme à son goût, lui qui préférait quand il y avait de l'action.

Alors pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'y aller faire un tour ?

La réponse se présentait peut-être en cette jeune fille qui s'y rendait régulièrement ?

Son prénom, poétique, correspondait bien à ce jardin.

Mais jamais il ne verrait ça dans l'un de ses nombreux jeux vidéo.

Car une violette qui s'occupait des fleurs, cela devait être unique.


	11. Amour d'enfance

**Car le retour de ce garçon a toujours été un choc et que je l'aimais bien même avant son départ et sa transformation.**

 **11\. Amour d'enfance.**

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il l'aimait elle et son sourire, son humour et sa gentillesse.

Il lui arrivait d'être en colère, méchante et distance et cela lui faisait mal.

Mais il pouvait la comprendre pas facile de le supporter tous les jours.

Quand ils furent séparés, ce fut un déchirement pour son cœur.

Pendant toutes ces semaines d'entrainements, il ne pensait qu'à elle.

Et maintenant, il était de retour à Sweet Amoris, pour sa vengeance contre Ambre,

Mais surtout pour cette fille, qu'il aimait tant.

Kentin venait d'arriver, mais il restait une part de Ken en lui.


	12. Une amitié à toute épreuve

**Pas grand-chose à dire dessus, sauf que c'est un peu la représentation que je me fais du caractère « protecteur » du personnage. Cela rend tout toujours plus mignon.**

 **12\. Une amitié à toute épreuve.**

Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fiche complètement.

C'est quoi leurs problèmes, à tous ces types, à le critiquer pour sa sexualité ?

Je jure que le premier qui vient faire chier mon pote le regrettera,

Car l'intimidé est devenu l'intimidateur, et je compte bien le leur prouver.

Je les empêcherai de lui retirer sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur.

Il mérite bien mieux qu'eux, mais ils ne comprendront jamais ça.

Tremblez en entendant le son de ma voix je suis son garde du corps.

Kentin ne sera jamais loin d'Alexis car ils sont amis.


	13. L'effet film d'horreur

**Un format un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. J'aime l'appeler 'format histoire court', vu qu'on dirait une mini-histoire en 100 mots (oui, je sais, c'est une façon pourrie d'appeler ce genre de drabble, surtout que c'est comme ça que se fait la plupart des drabbles et en fait, ce sont les miens qui sont bizarres). Vous savez quoi ? Oubliez ce que vous avez lu entre parenthèse.**

 **13\. L'effet film d'horreur**

Pourquoi, par tous les diables, avaient-ils choisis un film d'horreur ? Mais Nathaniel ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour il ne voulait pas que tous ses camarades de classe se raillent de lui.

Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand un démon sortit du plafond de sa future victime, assurant ainsi un bain de sang.

— T'as peur ? lui chuchota Castiel avec un sourire arrogant.

Nathaniel le foudroya du regard et tenta de se concentrer sur le film.

Un bras se posa sur ses épaules, l'apaisant instantanément tandis que le rebelle le rassura :

— T'en fais pas, je suis là.


	14. Un amour d'Iris

**Un peu de Yuri pour essayer. J'ai toujours trouvé que ces deux-là formeraient un jolie couple si elles n'allaient pas avec un garçon, sans doute à cause de leurs caractères opposés.**

 **14\. Un amour d'Iris.**

Elle ressemblait un peu au soleil éclatant de Sweet Amoris,

Toujours présente pour aider ou remonter le moral.

Il était difficile, voire impossible, de ne pas l'apprécier, elle et sa gaieté.

Elle était à la bonne humeur ce que Castiel était à l'air maussade.

Comment ne pas aimer cette jeune rouquine aux yeux bleus pétillants de joie ?

A chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, Melody ne pouvait que le constater,

Comment ce sourire avait eu raison de son cœur qu'elle croyait destiner à autrui.

Et bien qu'elles ne se ressemblaient nullement, elle continuait d'espérer.

Après tout, les contraires ne s'attiraient-ils pas ?


	15. Un amour possessif

**Encore un sur Castiel et Nathaniel ! Ils seraient tellement faits l'un pour l'autre !**

 **15\. Un amour possessif.**

Si Castiel reconnaissait bien un de ses défauts, il s'agissait d'être possessif.

Il était égoïste et détestait partager ce qu'il considérait lui appartenir de droit.

Et cela valait aussi bien en amour, un amour possessif qui détruisait toutes ses relations.

Non pas que toutes ces filles superficielles l'aient un jour vraiment rendu amoureux.

Elles ne l'avaient jamais compris mais son cœur n'était pas tourné vers la gente féminine.

Son cœur flanchait pour boulet aux yeux dorés.

S'il pouvait ne donner qu'un conseil à ce garçon, ce serait de rester très loin.

Car l'amour possessif que Castiel ressentait pour lui n'aurait pas de fin.


	16. Shopping en trois mots

**Je trouve Alexis très drôle, donc voilà. Avec un peu de Lysandre par-dessus, ça rend le tout encore plus comique.**

 **16\. Shopping en trois mots.**

Il avait toujours été difficile pour lui d'aller faire du shopping, puisque personne ne voulait l'accompagner. Pas même son propre jumeau ou son meilleur ami ! Armin et Kentin pouvaient se montrer très cruels parfois. Et, comme il détestait être seul, il n'allait donc pas faire du shopping.

Mais désormais ces temps sombres étaient révolus ! Car une nouvelle victime – enfin, un nouveau partenaire venait de se proposer ! Certes, ce dernier n'était pas des plus bavards, mais qu'importe, il s'en contenterait.

— Alors, Lysandre, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Mmh... C'est assez original...

— Cool, je prends !

Avec Lysandre, trois mots suffisaient amplement.


	17. Une autre passion ?

**Cette fois, c'est du Castiel / Armin amitié. Faudra que j'aille voir quelques fanfictions sur eux deux.**

 **17\. Une autre passion ?**

C'était pour le moins... _singulier_. Voilà, c'était ça le mot. Singulier. Pff, il commençait à penser comme son boulet de délégué. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas sa faute si ce gars à côté de lui passait ses journées devant des jeux-vidéos.

Ce type devait bien avoir une autre passion, non ? Lui, par exemple, adorait la musique, surtout la guitare, mais il faisait plus de chose de sa vie quand même !

— Eh, Armin, à par les jeux-vidéos, tu fais autre chose de ta vie ?

— Une autre passion que les jeux-vidéos ? Mmh... non.

— C'est bien ce que je me disais.


	18. Des cours ?

**La sucrette... Je trouve ce « surnom » assez étrange, mais d'accord. C'est quand même bizarre d'écrire « La sucrette », j'ai toujours envie de l'appeler « Mary-Sue », juste pour rire et parce que ça me rappelle mon autre fiction Amour Sucré en préparation.**

 **18\. Des cours ?**

La sucrette observait par la fenêtre d'un air distrait, pensive...

Elle n'aimait pas voir Nathaniel et Castiel se battre sans cesse.

Et Lysandre qui ne tentait jamais de faire la morale à son ami.

Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'il se rappelle de certaines choses, lui qui oubliait toujours tout.

Elle devait vraiment faire quelque chose pour sa mémoire d'amnésique.

Et empêcher les deux autres de s'entre-tuer avant la fin de l'année, aussi.

— Le cours est terminé.

La sucrette leva la tête vers son professeur, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Ah bon ?

Car il y avait vraiment des cours dans le lycée Sweet Amoris ?


	19. Droit à l'image

**Juste en souvenir des photos que Rosalya trouvent on-ne-sait-où.**

 **19\. Droit à l'image.**

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, à rire comme des idiotes ?

Appuyé contre un casier, Castiel observait la nouvelle et Iris. Les deux filles pouffaient en regardant une image, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

— Je crois que c'est une photo que Rosalya leur a donné.

Castiel leva un sourcil en direction de Lysandre. Il savait que Rosalya était une spécialiste pour... Obtenir des photos de personne qui ne le désirait pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les deux filles, qui le regardaient furtivement, souriantes. Oh merde. Il venait de comprendre.

— Lysandre, je vais tuer ta belle-sœur.

Comment Rosalya possédait des photos de lui ?


	20. Mauvaise mémoire

**Il est presque parfait, alors on peut bien se moquer, non ?**

 **20\. Mauvaise mémoire.**

Lysandre était le parfait artiste.

Il était décalé sur son époque, par ses vêtements, par ses paroles.

Il était gentil, toujours d'une politesse à ravir les filles.

Il était beau, d'une beauté divine que tout homme pouvait jalouser.

Il était particulier, avec des yeux vairons et des cheveux argentés.

Il était poète dans l'âme, toujours rempli de romances et de rimes.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute : Lysandre était le parfait artiste.

Mais il possédait un grand défaut, capable de faire reculer n'importe qui.

— Oh, c'était ton anniversaire ? Mes excuses, j'ai omis de m'en souvenir.

Il avait une très mauvaise mémoire.


	21. Un plan sans faille

**Car j'aime bien faire des scènes épiques qui finalement n'en sont pas.**

 **21\. Un plan sans faille.**

C'était le plan parfait pour se débarrasser de cet individu nuisant.

Ils avaient tous acceptés de se réunir pour ça, même Castiel et Nathaniel avaient arrêté de se battre, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Même Lysandre n'avait pas oublié le plan. Bon sang, même Ambre était là, à côté de la nouvelle !

C'était une réunion pour sauver l'humanité de l'apocalypse.

— Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Nathaniel. Cette fois ci, personne ne nous arrêtera ! Nous vaincrons ce terrible monstre !

— Ouais ! crièrent tous les élèves. A bas le sale cabot ! Débarrassons-nous du chien de la directrice ! Mort au chien !


End file.
